


去马尔福庄园那边 The Way to Malfoy's Manor

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22225174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: 是《被潘西帕金森耽误至今一事无成的一生》的潘西自述pov，麻瓜AU，没看过那篇也没关系。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	去马尔福庄园那边 The Way to Malfoy's Manor

**Author's Note:**

> 是《被潘西帕金森耽误至今一事无成的一生》的潘西自述pov，麻瓜AU，没看过那篇也没关系。

1.  
有一天我醒来，感觉到有什么不对。不是周遭的事物，是我内部发生的，我不想用神秘主义者的话来恐吓别人，但是那种细小不容忽视的差别确实存在。  
这种事情常有发生，我曾听说有人已过中年，一次夜宿后醒来，脸上长满了疙瘩，只因人生前三十年从未发现的食物过敏源。  
这天是这样进行的。  
我保持着晨跑的习惯，争取和更多的新邻居认识。  
“你好呀，我叫潘西帕金森，新搬来的，你们家的百子莲真美丽，有什么诀窍可以教教我吗。”  
到了九点钟，我的编辑阿芒缇娜女士会打电话给我。  
“已经写完了，我发到你邮箱了......打不开吗？那我马上重新发你一份。”  
中午的时候，我通常会在附近的披萨店解决吃饭问题，我不太会做饭，很久以前家里的仆人会做好一日三餐，后来上了大学离了家，我便总是——  
——等下，我好像知道问题出在哪里了，我记不清了，我那时候都是怎么解决就餐的，也在披萨店或者随便什么快餐吗？我是自己一个人还是和别的什么人在一起？直到吃完午餐我都没想起来。  
我通常在下午开始工作，新的稿子已经交给了编辑，但为了这本书所做的功课也足够我写出下一本书，我在犹豫是不是该偷这个懒。  
我是一个作家，这是好听点的说法，但事实上我写的内容并不在自己的掌控范围内。我会写点自我管理类的书，教其他人如何维持社会关系，成为自律的人。当我开始做这一行当时，才发现医学博士头衔的重量，它让读者相信你是一个足够可靠优秀的成功人士。我所从事的职业，听起来倒像是那么回事，但实际上只是混口饭吃罢了。我需要钱，尤其是两年前我和克洛艾彻底断绝了母女关系，在五岁那年父亲离开后，我想这一点并不那么让人难以接受，我甚至会惊讶于我和她在同一屋檐下互相折磨了那么久才做出这一决定。  
我从来没像现在过得这么拮据过，但除此之外，并没有太多坏处。  
写完新的内容后，我习惯整理草稿，看看有什么被我漏掉。你永远不知道缪斯什么时候会驾到，对吧。  
地下室装上了白炽灯后，看起来倒有了些书房的样子，虽然原属于书架的位置被一个个简装箱替代，上面积了一层灰，我用指腹擦过，一道锋利的割痕让我倒吸一口气。细小的血珠从食指上冒出来，我在心里骂了一句，把罪魁祸首摔到了地上。  
《不可儿戏》，它看起来确实是我会喜欢的那一类。这本书有些旧了，我不记得这是什么时候买的二手书，扉页上不是我的名字，只有两个字母。  
D.M。  
两个字母相连，随意的笔迹似乎表示这只是主人不经意的标记。但我的身体开始感到一阵不适，像咽下肚的棉花糖重新在胃部复原膨胀，丝绒质感的甜食危险，肿胀的怪异触觉演变成不安。  
D。M。  
我又看了一遍，似乎刚才割到的不只是我的手指，因为心脏都在跟着疼起来。我妈妈是新教徒，这使我的性格里总是容易笃定那些神秘事件的发生，现在就是这样一个时刻。但它不会持续太久，我有经验。

夏季的天黑得很晚，我在晚饭后换了身连衣裙出门散步，晚风和我的路径在一个方向，我像是被风越吹越远。橡木街有三百年的历史，十字路似乎还留着马车的轱辘痕迹，人行道与街边红砖小道贴合，墙壁上年轻人涂鸦的油漆还散发着未干的气味。他们在墙上用夸张的手法涂涂画画，很明显他们总是要留下一丝线索，以防无人知晓墙上杰作是出自何人之手。这点把戏不会逃出我的眼睛，因为我也曾这么年轻。  
90年代我们会在墙上直接大胆地辱骂撒切尔，用红色的板刷，故意拼错的字母就顺着油漆流到墙角。我曾发誓一旦我成年，一定会把票投给保守党。在辱骂墙诞生的第二天，会有人挨家挨户来警告，装作一无所知的模样，也是乐趣的一部分。  
那是谁为我提油漆为我洗笔刷呢？难道我就像电影里的人物一样是凭空出现又骤然离去的吗？  
真扫兴。  
我在夜晚里浸泡够了，买了根梦龙就准备回家了。冰激凌总是让我觉得自己是个大富翁。  
很不幸，我记得回家的路，虽然脑海中有这样一块又一块的空白，但我记得回家的路，我要再路过一次那片涂鸦的墙，它会再提醒我一次，我想不起来过去了。

2.  
我的编辑阿芒缇娜女士在一栋洋房里的独立办公室里，那里一年四季流浪者香水味总让人昏昏欲睡，我很怀疑她是如何在那样的环境里读完所有稿件的。她的助理玛丽小姐倒是笑容可掬，一点也不像是校对工作者。  
“帕金森小姐，昨天过得怎么样？”阿芒缇娜女士总是这样开场，好像前一天的心情会影响到我上个月写完的稿件。  
“不祥的一天，”我回答，但实际上感谢她推荐给我的安眠药，它就像蒸汽熨斗对丝绸衬衫的作用，“不过今天很有可能是幸运的一天，如果这次的稿子你满意的话。”  
“重要的不是我是否满意，而是读者，我们该为他们负责。”她黑色的指甲从键盘挪动到用回形针订好的书稿上，有节奏的敲击着。  
三分钟后，我等到了来自她的审判：“我想内容上可得有一些改动。你还记得这本书我们会和少年杂志合作吗？”  
我点点头，实际记不太清楚了。  
“那么没必要在这些章节进行愤怒的负迁移，”她用笔敲敲目录上用红线勾勒出的章节，该死的，几乎占了一半那么多，“你在犯不该犯的错误。”  
我甚至花了一点时间来做出反应，“那你早该在我动笔之前阻止我才对。”  
“问题很明显，你还是没法把自己抽离出来。”  
我假装在订书针上拍了一下，这动作差点让我失去重心，从椅子上倒下去。  
“我可都是按你意思去写的，‘把你所有的过错都装订成册’。”我靠在椅背上，这些编辑好像从来不知道他们的一句话，会给作者增添多大的工作量。  
“但是这都是你重复过的内容，两年来的时间，你总该做些改变吧。”  
两年时间？我刚刚搬来这里才不过一个月。我皱紧眉头。  
阿芒缇娜缓和了语气，“好了，我们稍微休息一下，不用太担心，我会帮你一起改这些稿件的。”  
“Doctor？”我喊她。  
她抬头，“怎么？”我这才意识到她先前甚至没有直视我的眼睛。  
“读者不会不喜欢这样的作品，只有另一种人会不喜欢。”  
“不。”她露出职业性的微笑，她这种职业习惯性指挥别人，掌握绝对的话语权，但我能听出她的鞋跟不安地点在地面上。  
“心理医生不会喜欢她的病人这么写的。”我说。

光，来自四面八方，像弓箭上的弦被拉扯向某个中心，带着一种坚不可摧的信念。我被包裹在光中，虽然视野在急速下降，但一种熟悉的安全感注入我的心脏。  
“我妈妈不会喜欢我这样做的。”  
“我爸爸也是。”一个男孩说，他的发色和光混在了一起，我以为那里会是终点。  
女孩蹲在草坪边，粉色的裙摆被拖成了灰色，男孩半俯下的影子将她笼罩在暂时的荫凉里。他们手中放大镜的黑色手柄开始变得烧灼烫手。  
光着陆了。我到达了地面，呈颗粒状漂浮着。  
他们兴奋地尖叫了起来：“着了着了！”  
地面上蝉虫尾部发出点点星火，触角艰难地挣扎着，空气中有烤焦的味道。两个孩子屏住呼吸，他们在欣赏杰作，享受蛋白质的香味。  
光到达地面后，开始四处游离，我只能远远看着他们。我不知道过了多久，十分钟还是一个小时，他们终于站起身。  
“别让我爸爸知道。”男孩伸出手，把她拉起来。  
“那是当然，德拉科马尔福。”

我猛地睁开眼，眼前的灯泡闪着医用蓝光。我挣扎着爬坐起来，浑身酸疼，像是刚从天花板上跌落到沙发上。阿芒缇娜女士给我递来一张纸巾，她换上了一身职业装，我瞥见她背后的桌子上，笔记本已经写的密密麻麻。  
“看来我们失败了。”她说。“需要我让玛丽助理送你回去吗？”  
我把纸巾撺紧在手心里，直到嘴角感受到一丝咸味，才明白它的用处。  
“不用了。”我从柔软的沙发陷阱中逃了出来。“如果可以，您愿意给我泡杯茶吗？”

3.  
偷来的笔记本在手提包里随着奔跑发出震响，手心的纸巾早被汗水浸透，我一口气跑过了三个街区，红砖的墙，茂密的树影，门栏上的绿色蔓藤，视网膜上它们一一划过。  
防盗门反锁了两圈，我的电话里没有留言，信箱里连张报纸都没有。  
现在是哪一年哪一日？

“1986年5月31日，潘西帕金森第一次见到德拉科马尔福。”  
阿芒缇娜主编，哦不，应该是阿芒缇娜医生，她的笔记本上这么写着：“她第一次见他，就在脑海中产生了极为深刻无法抹去的印象。催眠中她仍极力坚持描述他的发色、瞳孔颜色、他脸上肌肤的纹理走向，为了满足她的要求，我不得已拿来了颜料罐，好像马尔福的颜色是多么独一无二，绝无仅有。  
“六岁的潘西帕金森见到了德拉科马尔福，误以为自己见到了天使，以为是自己虔诚的祈祷起了作用，这一点来自她神经质母亲的影响。她的一个名叫达芙妮.格林格拉斯的玩伴认识这位天使，他和她们玩耍了一阵，她说自己无法从中缓和过来。但这只是后来她不断渲染的结果，她对油画颜料做的事也在重复这一点。因为我问她，德拉科马尔福那天的着装和其他行为，帕金森小姐一点也想不起来。  
“第二天她没有见到他，第三天也没有，第四天她差点放下自尊，开口问他们共同的玩伴，第五天他来了。几天来的等待变本加厉得累积在一起，可怜的小潘西分不清心脏的疼痛是来自痛苦还是兴奋，戒断反应开启奏效，将她压垮。马尔福邀请几个孩子一起到了马尔福庄园。马尔福庄园的花园里养了一只孔雀，在阳光下它的羽毛发出泡沫般的光（阴森的帕金森宅连爬虫都没有一只）。马尔福庄园的大厅墙壁上张贴的富丽堂皇的名画，田园风光、天使圣母、恢弘壮丽的百年英法战争画（帕金森宅只有令人毛骨悚然的祖先画像，且克洛艾是新教徒，决不允许任何赞颂画的出现）。令潘西最为惊讶的是，她看到马尔福夫人和马尔福先生穿着便装，在亲密的交谈，没有任何争执，而直到下午，马尔福先生都没有离开的意思。德拉科马尔福在他的父母面前自然坦荡，似乎这是再平常不过的事情。这件小事令潘西帕金森感到费解，这明显在她所理解的常识之外。  
“这份强烈的印象自于嫉妒。”  
最后一句的墨迹在本子上拖了长长的一道线，像在为这一悲哀结论举行的葬礼。

我的童年并不幸福，但很长一段时间里，我从未对此感到遗憾。人类不会去想得到未见过或听说过的东西，他们的世界里，连这种概念都没有，在那时候，我对“幸福”就是如此。  
我对父亲只有单薄的印象，雷尔夫.帕金森伯爵从他无子嗣的叔父那里继承了爵位，我一直认为克洛艾就是为此嫁给了他。我对雷尔夫时时抱有同情，因为克洛艾总是能找到借口大发雷霆，而他的应对方式只有一种：保持缄默。他从未像父亲一样爱护我，我对他的感情更像同仇敌忾的同情，我们分别承受着来自同一个人的压力。很多年后，我才明白他的冷漠其实比克洛艾可恨得多。  
但当他消失的时候，我才五岁，因为他本来出现在家中的次数也很少，所以我不知道他何时离开的。一些细节就像玻璃上的雾气，笼罩在我视野的中心位置，天气开始变冷，但仆人并没有拿出他的羊毛拖鞋，湖面开始结冰，我坐在公园的雪地里，看到其他孩子被他们的父亲带去溜冰，后来冰化了，冬天结束了，我一次也没有向任何人问起过他。  
如果阿芒缇娜医生的笔记全部属实，应该是这件事的四个月后，我迷上了那个叫德拉科马尔福的男孩。

“潘西的母亲克洛艾注意到了她的变化，家庭教师说她在课堂时心不在焉，仆人发现她的衣物上的泥渍，更多时候根本找不到她踪影。虽然克洛艾从不直接对她发难，但她对仆人们的责罚经常让她觉得被怒气胁迫，克洛艾质问仆人们她的去向，但等她回家后，却一言不发。这种恐怖压抑的氛围使潘西时常感到害怕，每天晚上都暗暗发誓再也不去等待马尔福出现，但当第二天醒来，她又把前一天的誓言抛到了脑后。  
“如此反复，自制力的弱小让她将自己列进仇视对象。这个名单上第一个人是克洛艾，日后随着她的交际，这个名单会无限加长。  
“事实上，她和德拉科马尔福真正的亲近还要再等许久，她梦寐以求的时刻不会这么快降临。她开始与家庭教师作对，就为了在两年后，与德拉科马尔福在寄宿学校相遇；偷偷把晚饭吐出来，佯装不适，让女佣去镇上的另一端买回她最喜欢的蛋糕，只为在这期间不受打扰的到马尔福庄园那边去。  
“后来，克洛艾知道了帕金森小姐的玩伴，态度便发生了变化。自从帕金森先生离开这里，克洛艾很少再参加社交活动，于是潘西帕金森开始和马尔福家的往来，成了她许可范围内的事情。  
“从个体心理的角度分析，儿时的玩闹只是一种运动性本能，并不带有成人世界的社会目的。但潘西帕金森对德拉科马尔福的接近，却是出于她的心理需求。她好奇另一个世界的模样，这个世界从外在看来和她极具相似性：年幼、引人注意的外表、威尔特郡里少有的贵族头衔。但这个世界内核却是迥然不同，散发着诱人的香气，像割人手心的麦穗，温暖又自由，让人难以抗拒；而潘西帕金森的世界却像没有肉体支撑的骷髅，灰暗腐臭，被她藏在深处，里面全是对他人的腹诽和对自己的厌弃，羞于见人。  
“有时候，潘西会对马尔福一家人的相处模式感到不自在，卢修斯马尔福也时常不在家中，但他却和家人保持着亲密的联系。他对德拉科很严格，而雷尔夫从来没训过潘西。  
“纳西莎夫人的语速从来没有胁迫感，重音又很轻，像刚刚上岸的塞壬，每当潘西想到德拉科是在这样的声音下听着催眠故事睡着的，那种嫉妒的情感几乎让她想尖叫。  
“她像通过电视观察动物节目一样观察他们，把德拉科拥有的一切和自己比较，这种比较使她愈加痛苦。有一次，她幻想自己是造物主，马尔福一家是出自她之手的杰作，随之而来的成就感让她好几天亢奋不已。这点确实让人惊讶，毕竟那时候她才六岁。  
“在整整十年的时间里，潘西帕金森嫉妒且热爱德拉科马尔福的一切，但是她性格中的好胜和自大占了上风，它不允许她自踏尊严的屈服，这在潜意识里演化成一种变相的占有。她试图占有德拉科马尔福，对她来说，这种占有就意味着胜利。只有胜利能让她感到满足。”

太阳像软体动物收回她的触角，天空变得和海底一样压抑，黄昏也即将逝去。阿芒缇娜医生笔记本上的字迹模糊，飘飞的墨迹像路灯下的萦绕的飞虫。蝉虫在窗外惹人厌地尖叫着，我闭着眼睛，空气中又充满蛋白燃烧的味道。  
或许是有过这样一个人，就像在下笔前出现在脑海中的幻想，接近完整的构思，不需要重新编纂，搜索原型。我翻遍了我的笔记本，所有的草稿，却发现根本找不到他的影子。  
除了在二手书上的签名。  
从翻得一团乱的杂物中站起身来，我背后开始冒虚汗，长期的神经紧绷让我双臂开始微微抽搐，我已经超过三十个小时没有进入睡眠了。  
躺在床上，我又陷入失眠的不安中，“潘西！潘西！”我在脑海中听到一阵吼叫，是克洛艾的声音，儿时，只要我逃出她的眼皮，这发怒的喊叫就会充满整个帕金森宅。然后是我学生时代的导师，“帕金森小姐”，他不是真的在乎我放弃了学业，只是不甘心于在我身上白费的时间。这幻觉让人浑身发抖，对过去的恨意又重新左右了我，往事的烟雾又变得呛鼻，刺激得我鼻酸涌动。  
有那么一瞬间，我以为我睡着了。因为一些梦境般的幻觉开始显现。“嘿，帕金森。”挑衅的语气中带着亲昵，像一缕金鱼钻回了用海洋铸成的耳朵，一阵得救的侥幸，我浪涛般快活起来。我侧卧着一动也不动，但幻觉中那声音的主人牵起我的手，我回到了威尔特郡，空气中晨露散退的痕迹，泥泞地上嵌入的草束，然后他转过身来，蓝色的眼睛望着我。

下意识地浑身痉挛，全身肌肉困得发软，但我再也没法闭上眼睛。骂了一句响亮的脏话，习惯性地把床头柜里的安眠药拿出来。打开抽屉的同时，夹层里的包装盒也掉了出来，我第一次认真读着上面的内容，“天麻、青羊参”，当看到成分表的这排字时，我的心脏又往下一沉。  
阿芒缇娜医生开给我的不是安眠药，是一种百忧解，副作用是会让人逐渐失去记忆。  
  
4.  
夏天的日出表演从四点半开始，不用刻意去注意时间，鸣叫的杜鹃会提醒你。天色上升渐变，从圆顶的窗口看去，像一块小小屏幕缓慢地移动着。在这样的时刻，一切声音都会格外清晰，楼上的水龙头在下雨，对面的邻居开始晨跑，他总是蹑手蹑脚地关上门，但他的柴犬却不习惯悄无声息。天色泛白，声音随着光线变得浑浊，人们在同一时刻开始骚动，吞没彼此的声音。  
在此之前，只有凌晨的夜晚是属于的我的。夜间垂体分泌，那些痛苦的过去会蛛网般爬上神经顶端。  
追求快乐是一件悲哀的事情。每个孩子听了童话都会沉迷于完美的幻想中，但是随着年纪增长，她会忘记那些幻想。然而与此同时，也存在一些不幸的孩子，她的幻想逃过现实的重重陷阱和空气中的无形阻力，像肿瘤一样顽固，执着地渴望自己无法拥有的东西。  
这是多么可悲的事情。尤其是近在咫尺的人不费吹灰之力就得到了那层幻想。生活和我开了一个很大的玩笑。我想喊停，想打开另一扇门，可无论如何也做不到。我好像被困在一本书里，枯燥乏味，一天天过去，我只是在翻页，但我逐渐明白，我从来没有在某一天打开一本新书的机会。

这场失眠维持了将近60个小时。我想办法让自己精疲力尽，晨跑比平时晚一个小时结束，中午牛肉和龙利鱼拌在一起，更多发甜的淀粉和酒精，晚餐前难得虔诚的祈祷，可当我四肢酸疼地躺在床上，却怎么也没法让脑海停下来。  
关于德拉科马尔福这个名字的种种猜测像洗衣机的轮扇一样快速转动，真相和水渍泡沫混在一起，我看不清，但又清晰知道它的存在。  
德拉科马尔福是谁，他现在在哪里，我试图开始想象他的样子，脑海中出现的第一个画面不是阿芒缇娜医生笔记中的孩童，而是一个和我年纪一样的年轻男人。我甚至能看到他现在正在做的事情，天空是粉蓝色，他从超市里回来，将雪糕卷在三明治里吃，公寓房里，一条沙皮犬在等他。真要命，我根本不认识他，但这些幻象却脱跳而出，强塞进我的脑海，好像我和他一起生活过二十年那么久。  
找点别的事做吧。我爬起身，决定把搬家之后囤积在杂货间的旧物重新规整，它们被遗忘好几个星期了。储物室一半位于地下，有潮湿混杂水泥的味道，高于头顶的玻璃小窗外黄昏的光线照进，胶装颗粒顺着铁杆照出几条直线，细小的灰尘像迷路一样四处漂浮。  
看来按时清理是有好处的，我从紧靠墙壁的储物架上发现了一个小盒子，丢了许久的星形耳环就在里面，当我准备将它放进收纳箱时，我发现了放在最下面的卡片，D.M两个字母再次袭来。  
那是一张黑白毕业照，我的目光没法从照片里的漂亮少年上移开，仿佛无形中一把手将我推出了这个狭窄的空间，我身处某个无限可能的宇宙。在周围的灰尘看来，潘西帕金森一定庞大得就像一个星系般的巨人，但是在我们这颗小小的星球，我却可悲得什么都不拥有。另一个时空里，照片上的黑白色调像被彩色的橡皮擦刷过，显露出它原本的颜色，无云的天蓝色、专属夏天的青绿色、男孩发梢的金黄色，从视网膜过滤到神经元。  
我的太阳穴开始感到一阵酥麻，胃部和喉咙同时翻滚起来。

被埋在雪崩下的人，开始自救的那一刻就在赌局中，因为她不知道她是在向着地面爬行，还是在通往更深的雪地。  
但既然不知道结果会通往哪里，这一切又有何妨。

5.  
“嘿，潘西，看着我就好。”一个16岁的男孩透过敞开的玻璃窗将胳膊伸向我，那画面很怪异，房间内泻出的光居然亮过了天空。  
我趴跪在窗外狭窄的空调板上，小心翼翼地前行，凉风吹过我的耳郭，我死死盯着德拉科的脸。“只有你这么蠢的人才会偷个打火机都被你爸发现。”我能听出自己牙齿发抖的声音。  
“如果是你落到这种地步，我也会为你冒险的。”他将手臂又伸长了一点。  
“别探出身子！”我刚准备喊，小腿就碰到的一盆多肉，粉碎的声响让我心惊肉跳，下意识地低头，高楼下面只有指节般大小的人影，车流像昆虫飞速运作。  
水从楼上空调板上滴下，仿佛仅仅一滴水就足够压倒这脆弱的平台。  
快点快点，我在心里默念，距离他的手掌还有一个胳膊的距离，被恐惧占据的四肢开始发酸，我闭上了眼睛，直线爬行听天由命。一、二、三，强大的拉力将我直接拽进房间里，德拉科的双臂环绕着我，安全着陆。  
他帮我拍了拍膝盖上的灰尘。“今天光轮要发行最新的滑板，我们现在去或许还不算太晚。”  
他的嘴角翘得高高的，神情像一支被风吹远的肥皂泡泡。

肥皂泡泡在阳光的照射下映出一道旋转的彩虹，德拉科踩在光轮滑板上越飞越高，后来不知怎么回事，滑板的轨道变成了高空绳索，绳索就被悬挂在两栋楼之间的晾衣杆之间，每当滑过那些衬裙和带有袖扣的衣服时，总是发出磕绊的声音，让我心惊肉跳。  
“快点，你总不会想把炫耀首发的机会让给布雷斯吧！”他转过头喊我，脚下是百米高空。  
就在那一瞬间，晾衣架杆上的一套半毛衬西装飘了起来，他突然在我面前跌落，尖叫声被呼啸的风声代替。

德拉科躺在地上，穿着刚才就是让他跌落的西装，他好像老了十岁，脸颊干扁，眉头处新添了几处皱纹，变化真大啊。但我还是一眼认出了他。  
他看向我，但更像是透过我望着更远的天空。  
“你什么时候回来呀？”他问。

黑金的棉麻窗帘很厚，挡住了全部的阳光，我醒来时发现牛奶和报纸已经从门口的收发箱里塞了进来。  
是下午四点。  
没有人联系过我。

6.  
孩子会对未来有很多幻想。  
等将来我会有很多的钱，我要开一辆冰激凌车环游世界，我要养两条狗，为它们在树上盖房子。  
这些对未来的计划，是支撑孩子们生活下去的理由。没人会告诉他们这些是假的，反之，正是因为没人告诉他们，童年成了人生最幸福的阶段。  
那么成年人生活下去的理由是什么？靠一步步认清生活真相时的勇气，靠童年的甜蜜回忆，靠不得不迫不得已所有人都只能如此。

一个星期之后，我的生活开始恢复常态，虽然睡眠困难，但我不再使用药物，记忆像上了些年头的壁画，虽然已不再鲜活，但它原本的模样横在我面前，我无论如何不能再去选择遗忘。  
我越来越多次的翻开阿芒缇娜医生的笔记，为我关于记忆里德拉科的边边角角做补丁填充。  
“在等待开学的日子里，潘西从来没那么朝气蓬勃过，她不再需要雇佣专人陪她玩耍。克洛艾因此给她剪了短发，好辞退陪玩的女仆（她顺便帮潘西打理头发），不过厚厚的刘海或许也揭示着潘西内在仍旧阴郁的性格，她不习惯和人说真话，内心越来越多不可告人的计划，对除了马尔福之外的一切都没有兴趣。  
“事实确实如此，在11岁以前的童年里，潘西帕金森极力奉承、跟随德拉科马尔福，只为不动声色地从他的幸福中分一杯羹，她如愿以偿了，甚至比她原以为能得到的还要多。  
“在那个时候，她快乐很容易满足，粉色的裙子，一匹刚好能坐下两个孩子的小马驹（来自同父异母的哥哥埃尔文的生日礼物）。她制造了一个只有他们的空间。她以为这是在达成目的，但事实上她更享受这一过程，德拉科的外表越来越出众，没有人能抵抗这层魅力，她得以一遍遍加深初印象：德拉科马尔福有像天使一样的面孔。”  
“他们没有想象中的告白和弯曲猜忌，默契又过于顺利。她只记得那天他拒绝了一封低年级的情书，对方说：‘我以为你和潘西只是朋友。’  
“德拉科反呛，你见过你爸妈天天手拉手唧唧歪歪吗？他胳膊折起，搭在潘西肩上，自然地说：‘我和潘西就是这么回事。’  
“潘西恍然大悟，德拉科说得对。  
“‘毕竟他是见识过幸福生活的人。’潘西这么说。”

我和德拉科谈论起父母的次数多到诡异。  
“那就算你答应了，潘西？”德拉科一脸兴奋。“你确定你妈妈不会介意吗？”  
“嗯。”我点点头，心里已经打好了算盘，只要平安夜当晚装病早早回房间，就可以在没人注意的情况下偷偷到马尔福庄园那边去。克洛艾从来不会想与任何病原体有接触。  
“其实纳西莎和卢修斯都问过我要不要一起去度假，但作业太多了，我怕赶不完。”德拉科又解释了一遍。  
“我猜他们根本就没打算带你一起去吧。”我说，“可怜的小马尔福，你被甩了。”  
德拉科耸耸肩，“好吧，那只能说明他们太爱彼此了。”  
“爱真难得。”  
“一点也不，爱随处可见。”他停顿了一下，“例如说我爱平安夜，我爱钓鱼，尤其最爱冰激凌。”  
说话当口，德拉科举起手中的梦龙，摆出自由女神的造型。一阵风从我们坐着的屋顶吹过，他的脸颊被冻得有些通红，及膝的长袜短裤中露出白嫩没有血色的皮肤。  
在那样的时刻，冬日短暂的黄昏马上就要逃离。我不只是注视他，而几乎是感受着他的生命。那是1990年，20世纪末的开端，我第一次清醒地意识到什么是爱。  
接下来的年份里，整个地球在持续升温，比过去几千年的涨幅总和更甚，冰霜在这颗星球上无处躲藏。  
爱意盎然。

如果这是在一本书里，下面就会出现这样的文字：“德拉科和潘西一起度过了一段无比快乐的时光。”然后几年的幸福光阴被匆匆一笔带过，书页上中留下无垠空白，再翻页时，便是新的章节，一切就成了过去。从某种角度上来看，这句笔法写实得有些残忍，暗示读者们就该期待这样一场悲剧。  
可是如果让我自己来撰写，我又会写些什么呢？  
那些细碎的，无法在纸浆上重现的小事。男孩在夏天里清爽的体温，萦绕着的尼古丁味，躺在马路中心时的耳语。  
我或许会写去马尔福庄园那边的事情。起初我只知道所有从帕金森宅到马尔福庄园的途径，行车路、步行小道，在冬天结冰后新增的湖面捷径。后来，以马尔福庄园为圆心，我掌握了整座城市的地图，不论我在哪里，我能在传呼机响起后的任何时间赶到德拉科身边。  
德拉科从来不问我为什么不回帕金森宅，不问我什么时候离开，也不问我什么时候再来。好像即将发生的每一次相遇都会让他满意。（虽然他对其他的一切都那么挑剔）  
但他不知道，从11岁第一次光临马尔福庄园开始，每当离开他，宣告期待中的一天结束，都变得更加艰难。14岁后，我躺在他身旁，默默存储下足够消耗整晚的幸福之后，我才会带着满心甜蜜回到帕金森宅，幻想着下一次到马尔福庄园的造访。

“如果了解到潘西帕金森实际上的爱意，那么便会惊讶于她表现上的克制。但她一直在努力克制着，或者说是提防着，被德拉科发现她失态的爱。她爱马尔福，就像在追逐一种崇高的理想，把这当做了毕生的事业。占据的时间太多，精力太重，以至于丢失了许多经历，那些其他人早就完成的成长教育，她根本无暇顾及。  
“一方面，她对德拉科的爱昭然若揭，但在背面，她绝不敢让他知道这爱背后的原因。”  
下一行阿芒缇娜写道：“潘西形容：诡异的、病态的、羞耻的、无止境的。”  
或许，当我下次见到阿芒缇娜医生的时候，应该感谢她的善意。

我喝了点酒助眠，但反倒精神了很多，头有点微微发麻，呼吸变得急促。  
我们总是做一些正常人在喝醉的时做的事，没有原因，只是喜欢那么做。哪怕是在万圣节抢走低年级小孩的糖果。  
有一次，我们年级的万事通格兰杰小姐煞风景地站出来，“嘿，你们俩个自私鬼有没有想过，对你们微不足道的糖果能给这些低年级孩子带来多大的快乐。”  
“居委会小姐，你有没有想过，抢走别人的糖果，对我们来说，是多大的快乐。剥夺这些快乐，你不觉得残忍吗？”德拉科说。  
全世界好像只有我们两个人为此诚心快乐，如果这种恶劣是种疾病，我们从彼此那里得到了特殊关照。  
当晚德拉科问我，“你猜十年后会不会有一天，一个持枪的年轻人走进马尔福庄园，冲我们的脑门开上两枪，就算报了万圣节抢糖的仇。”  
“我非常确定会有这么一天，不论以什么形式，类似这样的事情总会发生。”我回答。然后我们俩都笑了。  
醉酒的人总是闻不到自己身上的酒气，哪怕身边的人都避之不及。当错误发生在自己身上的时候，我们总是很难找到病根。

后来我们终于可以离开困住我们的城镇，我们习惯喝得晕晕乎乎，因此想法总是一天变一次，我们起初想出国，后来又打算报最好的学府，有一次，我说，干脆我们逃跑吧，那是在霍格沃茨的草地坡上，德拉科一定要找到绿坪最高点才肯坐下。  
“逃跑去做什么？”他问。  
“做两个可怜虫吧。你还没体验过不幸的生活呢。”我脱口而出。我能给他一个完美的世界，哪怕是重新开始。  
一个星期后，德拉科宣布他决定做医生。这个决定突如其来，他只是这么对我说：“潘西，我们得想个办法说服大人们。”  
他总是把自己不喜欢的那些麻烦事偷换主语，变成“我们”。  
“你把你的真实想法告诉他们就好。”  
“因为医生能赚很多钱。”  
“这个不算。”  
“至少挣的都是自己的钱。”他坚持。  
“德拉科，你知道吗，”我说，“你撒谎的时候总是故意不眨眼。”

7.  
童年时，我会幻想自己只是在柏拉图洞穴内，憧憬外面真实完美的世界。我有时候止不住想，两千年里，不知道这幻想安慰了多少和我一样的人。但那时我以为我和其他人不同，因为我已经置身于完美的世界中。我拥有德拉科，这个世界上最完美的人，如果上帝知道，他也会说，他把最好的给了我。  
但在我20岁时，我终于从这种幻想中清醒过来了，如果一个世界是完美的，那它一定不是真实的。或者说完美的幸福的人生真的太少了，我依附住一个完美的幻想，直到它破灭才意识到自己浪费了多少时间。  
真实一定会有残缺，不可复原。但我永远都不愿习惯残缺，我的伤痕会一直流血不能结痂。我无法抵抗恨意，我恨自己对生活病态的执着，那种执着让我恐惧，只想逃跑。  
二十岁出头的时候，我就是这样从德拉科身边，从医学院逃跑的。

“事情急转直下的时刻，是个工作日的下午，来自马尔福庄园的电话在德拉科和潘西租的公寓里响起。潘西编好了逃课的理由才接起电话。但纳西莎根本没在意这些，她的语气慌张，跳过任何寒暄。‘这个圣诞节，让德拉科千万别回家。’  
“两天后的周末，潘西难得接到了克洛艾的电话，‘潘西，圣诞节回家一趟吧，就你一个人回来就好。’  
“很快潘西就打听出来了背后的事情。马尔福先生投错了票，他不该把票投给保守党，或者说，不该把整个郡的票都偷偷给了保守党。  
“那个假期，潘西故意挂掉了所有科目。她和德拉科都没有回家。”

在医学院经过了两年，在贯穿我人生的自我剖析后，我对他人的洞察也已经轻车熟路，我意识到，心理医生的第一步是测谎。我揣测真话和假话，假话比真话富有感情得多。真实是属于这个世界的共享产物，只有虚假是个人最隐晦的秘密，人总会更偏爱属于自己一个人的事物，因此会对假话投入更多感情。  
逐渐地，我学会听懂谎言背后的含义。一些是自我快感，一些是为了逃避，还有一些则在说：“救救我”。  
我是在德拉科口中听懂最后一种的。  
“潘西，我们要是永远这样就好了。”当他越来越多次说出这句话，信号越来越强烈。  
许多次，歉意几乎脱口而出。但恨意却随后涌来。  
我爱德拉科。这份爱在很久很久以前便已开始，因此德拉科根本不会去探求它的源头。但只要这份爱还存在，那么就无法忽视这一点：长期时间里，我都把他当做潜在的竞争对象。  
于是嫉妒的感情愈加强烈。哪怕是父母失势，德拉科也连一天的不幸都没有承受过，所有的不幸都由身边的人来负担。  
但我也在怯懦害怕，他丢失了来自父母的依靠，可如果还有我存在，他便永远没法彻底长大。我只能假装听不懂他的求助，去逃避我的那份责任。  
是什么时候，我开始明白过来爱不是享受，是责任的？  
12岁时，他用“我爱假期，我爱钓鱼，我爱冰激凌”的句式教会我爱的时候，可从来没告诉过我，爱最后会变成这样。  
但为什么我是那样偏爱他，胜过一切真切属于我的东西。难道这也是真相的一部分，德拉科马尔福，属于我的、经我改造的，被命名为德拉科马尔福的，也是我自己谎言的一部分？  
这份爱像海啸延绵不断，以至于我真的把他当做了我自己。  
我将他的敌人列进我的仇恨名单，我将他的梦想划为我的未来，将有他在的时刻当做生活的意义。我或许是出于爱他，又或许只是一直希望能活得和他一样。  
可我永远没法像他一样心安理得，我永远在害怕。人们之间会出现背叛，夫妻之间，父母与孩子之间，我的家庭里带来的的冷漠和疏离终究苏醒了。当那些快乐被用光之后，德拉科马尔福会怎么面对我呢。再以后，当他发现自由的可贵。他会恐惧我永无止境的爱吗？  
最后我问自己，如果没有他，我会活成什么样呢？

我的记忆落在了某个碎片上。2000年的新年晚上，千禧年的烟花放得到处都是，等我和德拉科赶回家时，电视上已经错过了小金牙。我一个人翻找频道，于是我看到了一群年轻的亚洲男孩站在舞台上，没有字幕，我不懂他们在唱什么，我猜那是个相当重要的颁奖礼，因为他们跳舞的时候，下面的粉丝们在接近疯狂地哭喊。我从未对他们有过了解，但在电视上转播看到这一幕，想到遥远的东半球里那些和我一个年纪的人们，我不禁在新年夜哭了起来。那刻我觉得整个星球都发了疯。

8.  
生活会变好的。离开德拉科后，我一直强迫自己这么想。可每当一个笑话出现，脑海里总会有人和我一起笑，哦马尔福先生，原来你藏在这里呀。  
我想彻底摆脱他，摆脱他的影子，摆脱抛弃他的罪恶感。更重要的是，摆脱对没有德拉科的人生的厌倦。但似乎只是徒劳。  
我尽力一个人生活，用最坦诚的方式，我渐渐学会了接受挫败，而不因此对自己增长怨恨。  
听说过沉没成本谬论吗？在一件事情上花了太多金钱和精力，因此而舍不得放弃。人们说这是种赌徒行为，大多数的结果是折了夫人又赔兵。但或许这不是谬论。因为既然是赌，就总有赢的机会。

9.  
我又回到了这里。威尔特的雨季总是来势汹汹，航班晚了三个小时，但既然我已经晚了这么多年，也就不再计较这三个小时了。  
从帕金森宅到马尔福庄园的一英里行程，需要穿过一条石板路，缓步走下一段下坡，人行道上新建了一座天桥，石板纹路在雨后会有咯吱的声音。  
入学前的每天晚餐后，我总一路小跑到这里，幻想能假装偶遇地和他打声招呼，哪怕没见到他，也足以让我倾斜焦灼的心复位。夏天的午后，这条路完全暴露在烈日下，无数次我们滑着滑板在路上和朋友们打招呼，在跌倒之前一定会拽倒彼此。还有更多的夜里，我踱步到这里，一种安宁像飞虫萦绕着路灯，他窗里的灯会终结我烦躁的心事。  
将近二十年的光阴，我将生命中最大的乐趣注入到马尔福庄园那边一英里的行程上，那是渎神者的朝圣路，马尔福庄园是幻想里宫殿的终点。  
我抬手叩门，我知道有人在等我。这座庄园很少让我失望。  
-fin-

从四月断断续续写到今天，有很多用力过度和逻辑错误的地方，请大家不要见怪。  
想写一个带有病态的从童年开始的故事，尽力把想讲的故事也讲完了。下一次更新又不知道是什么时候了。  
起初想了很多题目，文章写了一半都没想好，后来决定命名为《去马尔福家那边》，是引用自普鲁斯特《追忆似水年华》第一卷《去斯万家那边》，在这本书里，作者迷恋斯万家的女儿，也对斯万充满了好奇，因此在去他家的路上总是充满喜悦的幻想和痛苦的期待，尽管能见到主人的次数寥寥无几。


End file.
